deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Crazy Horse vs Theodore Roosevelt
Crazy Horse: The Lakota chief who defeated the U.S. at the battle of Little Big Horn. VS Theodore Roosevelt: The President of U.S. who led the Rough Riders into victory. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Crazy Horse On June 17, 1876, Crazy Horse led a combined group of approximately 1,500 Lakota and Cheyenne in a surprise attack against brevetted Brigadier General George Crook's force of 1,000 cavalry and infantry, and allied 300 Crow and Shoshone warriors in the Battle of the Rosebud. The battle, although not substantial in terms of human losses, delayed Crook's joining with the 7th Cavalry under George A. Custer. It contributed to Custer’s subsequent defeat at the Battle of the Little Bighorn. A week later at 3:00 p.m. on June 25, 1876, Custer's 7th Cavalry attacked a large encampment of Cheyenne and Lakota bands along the Little Bighorn River, marking the beginning of his last battle. Crazy Horse's actions during the battle are unknown. Possibly Crazy Horse entered the battle by repelling the first attack led by Major Marcus Reno, but it is also possible that he was still in his lodge waiting for the larger battle with Custer. Hunkpapa Warriors led by Chief Gall led the main body of the attack. Crazy Horse's tactical and leadership role in the battle remains ambiguous. While some historians think that Crazy Horse led a flanking assault, ensuring the death of Custer and his men, the only proven fact is that Crazy Horse was a major participant in the battle. His personal courage was attested to by several eye witness Indian accounts. Waterman, one of only five Arapaho warriors who fought, said that Crazy Horse "was the bravest man I ever saw. He rode closest to the soldiers, yelling to his warriors. All the soldiers were shooting at him, but he was never hit." Sioux battle participant, Little Soldier, said, "The greatest fighter in the whole battle was Crazy Horse." On September 10, 1876, Captain Anson Mills and two battalions of the Third Cavalry captured a Miniconjou village of 36 lodges in the Battle of Slim Buttes, South Dakota. Crazy Horse and his followers attempted to rescue the camp and its headman, (Old Man) American Horse. They were unsuccessful. The soldiers killed American Horse and much of his family after they holed up in a cave for several hours. On January 8, 1877, Crazy Horse's warriors fought their last major battle at Wolf Mountain, against the US Cavalry in the Montana Territory. His people struggled through the winter, weakened by hunger and the long cold. Crazy Horse decided to surrender with his band to protect them, and went to Camp Robinson in Nebraska. Crazy Horse protected his tribe with: |-| Short Range= Inyankapemni Club *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 1 foot *Stone Head, Wooden Handle |-| Mid Range= Colt Single Action Army *Range: 20 meters *Rate of Fire: 20 rounds/ minute *Round: .38 Rimfire *Magazine: 6 round cylinder |-| Long Range= Henry Rifle *Range: 182 meters *Rate of Fire: 28 rounds/min *Round: .44 Henry *Magazine: 16 rounds |-| Special= Tomahawk *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 1 foot *Iron Head, Wooden Handle |-| Theodore Roosevelt Theodore "T.R." Roosevelt, Jr. was the 26th President of the United States (1901–1909). He is noted for his exuberant personality, range of interests and achievements, and his leadership of the Progressive Movement, as well as his "cowboy" persona and robust masculinity. He was a leader of the Republican Party and founder of the first incarnation of the short-lived Progressive ("Bull Moose") Party of 1912. Before becoming President, he held offices at the city, state, and federal levels. Roosevelt's achievements as a naturalist, explorer, hunter, author, and soldier are as much a part of his fame as any office he held as a politician. Roosevelt was 42 years old when sworn in as President of the United States in 1901, making him the youngest president ever; he beat out the youngest elected president, John F. Kennedy, by only one year. Roosevelt was also the first of only three sitting presidents to have won the Nobel Peace Prize. The Teddy bear is named after him, despite his contempt for being called "Teddy". Theodore won the Spanish-American War with: |-| Short Range= Cavalry Saber *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Colt 1892 *Range: 20 meters *Rate of Fire: 20 rounds/ minute *Round: .41 Long Colt *Magazine: 6 round cylinder |-| Long Range= Krag 1896 *Range: 900 meters *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/min *Round: .40 Krag *Magazine: 5 rounds |-| Special= Bowie Knife *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2.5 feet *Steel |-| Analysis & Notes My Edges Close: Edge Theodore: A sword vs a club, no brainer. Mid: Edge Crazy Horse: His revolver has better stoping power. Long: Edge Theodore: While having smaller amount of bullets, his gun have longer range. Special: Edge Theodore: His knife can both stab and slash, unlike the hack of the tomahawk, plus both can be thrown. X-Factors Tactics: Crazy Horse 90, Theodore 82: Roosevelt fought in two battles, and Crazy Horse is much superior tactician, able to defeat the US, while being outnumbered. Experience: Crazy Horse 88, Theodore 69: Theodore fought in only two battles, while Crazy Horse is different story. Physicality: Crazy Horse 83, Theodore 92: Theodore was large and big man for his age, he was a hunter and that's saying it. Crazy Horse is indeed skinier than him and not so tall. Leadership: Crazy Horse 90, Theodore 90: Both are charismatic and inspiring leaders, who will make anyone to follow them. Notes The voting will end on 29th April The battle will be 5 vs 5 in an open field, both leaders will be on horseback. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Crazy Horse: Roosevelt: The fields of the American West were silence, not a single sign of buffalo or mustangs were to be seen, but in the valley of the field Crazy Horse and 4 of his Lakota warriors were preparing their camp for the night, they still haven't hunted and they were ready to search for buffalo or something else. As all of them left their camp to hunt with their guns and weapons, on the small hill Theodore Roosevelt appeared with 4 Rough Riders as they were patrolling the area and the Lakotas noticed them. Crazy Horse was the first to open fire with his Henry rifle, killing one of the Rough Riders in the head. Roosevelt and his Rough Riders began retreating. " Hide in the bushes and wait for my signal !"-Theodore told his men and as he rode his horse to lure the Indians into their trap, as one of the Indians fired his revolver missing Theodore who was galloping away from him, but Crazy Horse was following with his own horse. As the Lakotas come closer to the trap, Roosevelt shouted-"NOW! OPEN THE FIRE!" and his Rough Riders fired their Krag carbines, killing one of the Lakota Indians. While Roosevelt fired his Colt 1892 and killed another Indian. One of the Lakotas fired his own Colt Single Action piercing the shoulder of Theodore with it's round. As Roosevelt fell from his horse, the Crazy Horse was ready to blow Roosevelt's head with his Henry, but his rifle jammed and one of the Rough Riders attacked him with his Bowie knife trying to stab Crazy Horse, until he didn't got his head hacked by Lakota warrior. Than Crazy Horse and his Lakota warriors decide to retreat, than Crazy Horse mounted his horse and holding his revolver in hand he fired a lucky round, which pierced a Rough Riders head, which was reloading his own revolver. Roosevelt mounted his horse and told his Rough Rider to follow him, as the Rough Rider fired his his Krag 4 times, and on the 5th attempt he killed a Lakota warrior. Theodore charged at at the Lakotas with his last Rough Rider and his last soldier began fighting with the Lakota which was wielding a tomahawk and he was wielding a bowie knife. After split seconds of fighting, the American stabbed the Lakota in the throat. But after he turned, Crazy Horse swooped the American's head with his club. Crazy Horse and Theodore Roosevelt were standing at each end of the field and as both gave their war cries, they charged at each other. With the first clash Roosevelt cut Crazy Horse's shoulder with his saber. As both charged once again, this time Roosevelt got the lucky shot and sliced Crazy Horse's throat with his saber. As Crazy Horse lifeless body fell from his horse, Roosevelt raised his saber and shouted in victory "AMERICA !". Expert's Opinion While Crazy Horse was superior tactician, Theodore Roosevelt better weapons and healthier troops gave him an easy victory over the Lakota chief. Category:Blog posts